


Man is a Wolf

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things becoming tense below the Garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man is a Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for kh_drabble challenge #244, Into the Woods.

It is only a lab. Securely buried in the depths of the castle, safe from interruption.

Although he sometimes frowns at Even’s increasingly violent moods. He’s taken to shielding young Ienzo from them. Something is growing in the atmosphere, as if the Darkness they study is seeping into the very walls. He can see no harm in protecting the boy. There is little enough compassion in any of them, now.

It was only a lab, he corrects himself one day as finds Even about to actually strike Ienzo. Now it is wild as any forest, and they are the wolves.


End file.
